<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icarus by bluebxbble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271175">Icarus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebxbble/pseuds/bluebxbble'>bluebxbble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebxbble/pseuds/bluebxbble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non so, un ginocchio non dovrebbe essere morbido."</p>
<p>La voce di Hajime risuonò chiaramente nella testa di Tooru. Questi scosse la testa, scacciando via il pensiero. Il suo ginocchio aveva solo bisogno di riposo; si era allenato troppo e lo aveva stancato, e un paio di volte era atterrato in malo modo.</p>
<p>Non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come di consueto, dopo le lezioni Tooru si stava recando verso la palestra della scuola assieme ai suoi compagni di squadra. Oggi sembravano essere tutti piuttosto carichi, e ciò riempì d’orgoglio il loro capitano.</p>
<p>Tooru stava canticchiando un motivetto che aveva sentito di sfuggita quella mattina da un negozio a cui era passato davanti, facendo ruotare le chiavi della palestra attorno al proprio dito. Tuttavia, queste gli volarono di mano non appena nell’aria risuonò un sonoro “POP”. Nello stesso istante, Tooru sentì qualcosa nel suo ginocchio saltare.</p>
<p>Non era un rumore tanto forte da spaventare qualcuno, ma senz’altro lo era abbastanza da interrompere una conversazione e attirare l’attenzione su di sé; motivo per cui tutti i compagni di squadra di Tooru si voltarono nella direzione di quest’ultimo.</p>
<p>Ci fu un istante di silenzio in cui tutti si guardarono un po’ perplessi e un po’ stupiti, poi scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata unisona.</p>
<p>«<em>Pfffft</em>! Che cazzo era, Oikawa? Ti sei rotto un osso?!» esclamò Matsukawa, indicandolo con un dito a mo’ di scherno.</p>
<p>Tooru si asciugò una lacrima causata dal riso e riprese fiato. «Non lo so! Stavo camminando e il mio ginocchio ha stappato lo spumante!»</p>
<p>Risate ancora più fragorose.</p>
<p>Soltanto uno di loro non stava ridendo – perfino Kunimi aveva accennato un sorriso per una frazione di secondo dopo la battuta di Tooru – ed era Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>Non sembrava arrabbiato, e non aveva la faccia di qualcuno che si fosse perso una parte della storia e che quindi non avesse capito la battuta. Dopotutto, era quasi impossibile che gli sfuggisse qualcosa, anche di così banale. Soprattutto se si trattava di Tooru.</p>
<p>Le sue sopracciglia scure erano aggrottate, sotto di esse gli occhi calcolatori stavano passando rapidamente dal viso di Tooru al suo ginocchio, avanti e indietro, come in attesa che il castano gli rivolgesse la propria attenzione.</p>
<p>Lo schiocco non aveva provocato dolore al capitano, era praticamente la stessa sensazione che provava quando si scrocchiava le dita, solo leggermente più amplificata. C’era da dire, però, che con il passare del tempo, molto più ora che stava camminando rispetto a prima quando era fermo, un crescente fastidio si stava facendo strada nello stesso punto, come se si stesse accumulando della tensione per far schioccare nuovamente l’articolazione.</p>
<p>Non diede a Iwaizumi l’attenzione che stava cercando.</p>
<p><em>Non ce n’è bisogno</em>, pensò, con un sorriso. <em>Iwa-chan si preoccupa sempre troppo</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ginocchio non smise di schioccare per tutta la durata degli allenamenti.</p>
<p>Tooru aveva deciso di concentrarsi sul perfezionamento del suo servizio al salto. Ogni qual volta, nell’attimo prima di un salto, poteva sentire quella tensione aumentare vertiginosamente, per poi liberarsi con il solito squillante “POP!” all’atterraggio.</p>
<p>A un certo punto, a causa della noia che a Tooru cominciavano a causare gli sporadici schiocchi, il ragazzo atterrò in modo un po’ scomposto, per poi prendere a calci l’aria con la gamba destra, pensando che avrebbe potuto aiutare l’arto a riprendersi.</p>
<p><em>Magari si sono spostati i legamenti e non riescono a rimettersi a posto</em>, suppose.</p>
<p>Purtroppo questo attirò l’attenzione dell’allenatore, che lo chiamò e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.</p>
<p>Prima ancora che l’uomo potesse aprire bocca, Tooru esordì con una risatina. «Chiedo scusa se sembro deconcentrato, è che questo ginocchio oggi è proprio una spina nel fianco!» Cercò di mantenere la propria voce leggera e cristallina come sempre nonostante la seccatura.</p>
<p>Per qualche motivo il suo corpo sembrava chiedergli di spostare il peso sulla gamba sinistra.</p>
<p>«Cerca di riprenderti,» si raccomandò l’allenatore, «fra qualche giorno giochiamo. Come capitano non puoi permetterti di crollare».</p>
<p>Tooru si mise sull’attenti con un sorriso sincero stampato sul viso, ma non disse nulla.</p>
<p>«Per oggi può bastare con il servizio. Vai ad alzare un po’ ai tuoi schiacciatori. Stasera vedi di tornare presto a casa. Se scopro che sei rimasto ad allenarti fino a tardi ti confino in panchina per un mese».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Oikawa-san,» lo chiamò Kindaichi, «hai intenzione di rimanere ancora ad allenarti? Non è un po’ tardi? Sta per cominciare a piovere…»</p>
<p>Tooru si asciugò il sudore dal viso con la maglietta. Ebbe un brivido nel sentire l’aria fredda della sera, lasciata passare dalla porta aperta, a contatto con la pelle madida del proprio addome.</p>
<p>Non appena la maglia fu tornata al proprio posto Tooru guardò divertito il suo kohai, che stringeva la tracolla della propria borsa, in attesa. «Kindaichi-kun, ti sei forse dimenticato che sono il capitano? Posso andarmene quando voglio. Posso chiudere quando voglio. Posso anche dormire qui, se voglio».</p>
<p>Kindaichi arrossì un poco. «H-hai ragione, scusa. Vado a casa. Ciao».</p>
<p>A Tooru scappò una risatina non appena il ragazzo si fu chiuso la porta della palestra alle spalle.</p>
<p>«Che fai, ti metti a punzecchiare i primini?» chiese una voce da dietro Tooru.</p>
<p>Quest’ultimo sentì il proprio cuore saltare un battito e si voltò di scatto. «Iwa-chan, mi hai spaventato!»</p>
<p>«Bene» commentò lui, ghignando. «Dato che sei qui, alzami qualche palla».</p>
<p>«Si dice “per favore”, Iwa-chan!»</p>
<p>«Vaffanculo».</p>
<p>«Hai sbagliato! È “P-e-r f-a-v-o-r-e”».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Cazzo!»</p>
<p>Di nuovo Tooru era atterrato in modo disordinato a causa dello schiocco al ginocchio, che stava diventando sempre più prepotente.</p>
<p>«Non ti credevo capace di un linguaggio simile, Oikawa» commentò Iwaizumi, ed era quasi udibile il suo ghigno.</p>
<p>Tooru non ripose. Voltò le spalle all’amico e si trascinò verso la panchina, cercando di non zoppicare. Non appena fu seduto cacciò fuori un gemito misto a un sospiro che aveva fin troppo di osceno per la situazione. Borbottò uno “scusa” per evitare fraintendimenti.</p>
<p>«Che ti prende?» gli chiese Hajime, ora allarmato, avvicinandosi con passo deciso. «Ti senti male?»</p>
<p>«Nulla, sono atterrato male. Dammi un paio di secondi e sono di nuovo da te». Tooru si fece strada con i pollici nello spazio tra l’orlo della ginocchiera e la propria pelle, e allargando l’elastico se la sfilò, scoprendo il proprio ginocchio.</p>
<p>Si era aspettato fin troppo di vedere qualcosa. Un livido, come minimo. Invece il ginocchio che gli stava facendo passare le pene dell’inferno cinque giorni prima di un’amichevole era immacolato.</p>
<p>Tooru sbuffò deluso e parecchio infastidito.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi si inginocchiò davanti a lui e lanciò il pallone che teneva in mano da qualche parte alla sua sinistra. Allungò le mani per ispezionargli il ginocchio; i polpastrelli ruvidi passarono sicuri ma prudenti attorno alla rotula, dietro la piega del ginocchio, sul tendine che collegava il ginocchio alla tibia…</p>
<p>Fu come se la corda di una chitarra si fosse spezzata proprio mentre Tooru la stava suonando e l’avesse colpito in mezzo alla fronte.</p>
<p>Preso alla sprovvista, ebbe uno spasmo accompagnato da un imbarazzante sussulto della voce, e quasi rischiò di mollare un calcio allo stomaco a Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>«Bingo» mormorò serio quest’ultimo. Fece un altro tentativo nello stesso punto che aveva scatenato quella reazione in Tooru, e stavolta questo, per evitare di far male al compagno, si sfogò pestando il piede sinistro sul pavimento della palestra, in modo tanto forte da sentire la pianta del piede formicolare subito dopo.</p>
<p>«Non sono un dottore, ma…» cominciò Iwaizumi, lasciando andare la gamba di Tooru e alzandosi in piedi. «Non so, un ginocchio non dovrebbe essere <em>morbido</em>». Incrociò le braccia sul petto.</p>
<p>Un interruttore si azionò automaticamente nel cervello di Tooru: il ragazzo rise amabilmente, tirando leggermente la testa all’indietro, lasciando il collo scoperto, e guardò Iwaizumi facendo gli occhi grandi. «Iwa-chan… stai dicendo che ho la pelle morbida?»</p>
<p>Iwaizumi, di tutta risposta, gli diede un colpo al naso con il dito medio, alla stessa maniera di un addestratore che vuole scoraggiare il cane a fare qualcosa di sbagliato.</p>
<p>Tooru si portò una mano sulla zona colpita. «Che cattivo, Iwa-chan!»</p>
<p>«I tuoi meccanismi di autodifesa fanno schifo. Vedi di farli funzionare quando dovrebbero». Il tono era severo, ma Tooru sapeva che Iwaizumi aveva un modo piuttosto <em>intenso</em> di manifestare la preoccupazione nei suoi confronti. A volte avrebbe preferito che gli parlasse allo stesso modo con cui parlava con i ragazzi più piccoli di loro, ma Tooru aveva riconosciuto da tempo che quell’apparente durezza era l’unico modo per passare attraverso le fessure della propria ostinazione.</p>
<p>Tooru sospirò. «E va bene, <em>scusa</em>. Ora sto meglio, grazie al tuo massaggino, quindi possiamo tornare a…»</p>
<p>«Vai a cambiarti» lo interruppe l’altro, bloccando con un piede il braccio di Tooru che già si stava allungando per rimettere a posto la ginocchiera. «Torna a casa a riposarti. Metto a posto io oggi, quindi lasciami le chiavi».</p>
<p>«Non se ne parla, ti ho detto che sto bene» protestò Tooru, alzandosi in piedi con prepotenza, con la certezza che Iwaizumi, in pensiero com’era per il suo ginocchio, non lo avrebbe spinto o forzato di nuovo a sedersi.</p>
<p>«Mi fai davvero incazzare quando ti comporti così». Il volume della sua voce era sceso talmente tanto che sembrava quasi un gorgoglio, ma era calmo. «Non mi interessa ubbidire a un capitano che si comporta come un moccioso che fa i capricci perché non vuole andare a casa».</p>
<p>Lo stesso interruttore di poco prima si riaccese con più urgenza, e Tooru sentì un fuoco divampare dentro lo stomaco, e il suo cuore cominciò a pompare il sangue talmente forte che riuscì a percepire chiaramente il proprio battito sulla punta delle dita delle mani, che si strinsero su sé stesse finché le unghie non affondarono nei palmi. Gli occhi gli pizzicarono e la laringe sembrò annodarsi.</p>
<p>«Tch!» schioccò la lingua. Tooru avvicinò il viso a quello di Iwaizumi, rilasciando nella propria voce tutto il veleno e il calore accumulati. «Certo che ci provi proprio gusto a immischiarti nelle cose che non ti riguardano. Per caso sei la mia <em>mammina</em>, Iwa-chan?!»</p>
<p>Iwaizumi lo fissò truce per una buona manciata di secondi – Tooru sentì una fitta al petto non appena gli sembrò di riconoscere nella sua espressione una punta di disgusto – poi si diresse a pugni stretti verso lo spogliatoio.</p>
<p>Tooru lo aspettò perplesso e ancora amareggiato finché non lo vide sbucare dallo stanzino con in mano la sua tracolla.</p>
<p>Dal modo in cui Iwaizumi incombeva su di lui, la certezza che non gli avrebbe fatto del male cominciò a sbriciolarsi.</p>
<p>Non appena la distanza tra di loro si ridusse a un paio di decimetri, Tooru vide che la mano di Iwaizumi che non era occupata si stava anch’essa avvicinando, e alzò istintivamente le braccia per proteggersi, ma l’altro gliele scostò in malo modo per poi afferrarlo per il collo della maglietta, quasi sollevandolo da terra. Tooru cercò di tenere i piedi ancorati sul pavimento, piegando le ginocchia e spingendosi leggermente verso il basso; la resistenza del proprio corpo, insieme con la forza del braccio di Hajime, quasi fecero sì che gli si sfilasse la maglia, il cui colletto era arrivato al livello della bocca di Tooru.</p>
<p>Un grido strozzato e un tonfo ovattato, e ora Iwaizumi afferrava l’altro ragazzo con entrambe le mani. Tooru non sentì il pavimento sotto ai piedi per qualche istante, e la forza dell’amico d’infanzia riuscì a spaventarlo; per questo motivo si accorse un attimo troppo tardi che la sua intenzione era quella di scaraventarlo a terra.</p>
<p>Sobbalzò e mosse gambe e braccia un po’ alla rinfusa, ma inaspettatamente Iwaizumi mollò la presa, e Tooru ebbe la sensazione di essere stato letteralmente <em>lanciato</em>. Boccheggiò, e per evitare di perdere l’equilibrio seguì lo slancio a passi pesanti, rallentando.</p>
<p>I piedi avevano colliso con forza con il pavimento; il sinistro gli formicolava un poco, ma ogni volta che il destro toccava il legno era come se il suo intero arto subisse una scarica elettrica. Ora il ginocchio gli faceva male, e sentiva bruciare leggermente la porzione di pelle dietro il collo, dove il lembo di tessuto opposto rispetto a quello che aveva afferrato Iwaizumi aveva fatto pressione.</p>
<p>Ma la ferita al suo orgoglio era sanguinolenta e pulsante.</p>
<p>Arrestò le funzioni di qualsiasi freno inibitore gli fosse rimasto, e con un grido che gli raschiò la gola proferì: «ADESSO MI TRATTI COME UN SACCO DELLA SPAZZATURA?!»</p>
<p>Per un istante Iwaizumi sembrò sorpreso dalla sua reazione, ma, al contrario di Tooru, non si scompose. «Hai detto che il ginocchio non ti faceva male, no? Se puoi saltare come una cazzo di lepre fino a romperti le ossa, questo è una bazzecola».</p>
<p>«Bastard…!»</p>
<p>Di nuovo Tooru venne interrotto dall’altro, ma questa volta Iwaizumi aveva afferrato il borsone che aveva preso dallo spogliatoio e glielo aveva tirato addosso. La forza dell’impatto fece finire a terra Tooru, che tremava per la rabbia e il dolore al ginocchio.</p>
<p>«SMETTILA!» urlò il castano, isterico, stringendo il borsone a sé. Per alzarsi si issò su gamba e braccio sinistri.</p>
<p>Quando fu di nuovo in piedi Iwaizumi lo prese un'altra volta per la maglietta, ma da dietro. La pressione del colletto sulla gola strozzò la protesta di Tooru, che tornò indietro e rimase bloccata sulla bocca del suo stomaco. Stavolta il castano riuscì a divincolarsi dalla presa ferrea dell’altro, e corse fino alla porta della palestra.</p>
<p>Qui si fermò e si guardò indietro, un labbro che gli tremava. Si sfilò le scarpe da pallavolo per infilarsi le sneakers, sibilando ogni volta che si trovava in bilico sulla gamba destra.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi lo aveva seguito, ma si stava tenendo a debita distanza.</p>
<p>«Tooru…»</p>
<p>Il castano si voltò mentre si infilava la giacca bianca e azzurra della squadra di pallavolo. Non lo chiamava mai per nome.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi prese un respiro, ma sembrò bloccarsi a metà. Forse cambiò idea su quello che voleva dirgli, perché sbuffò e si voltò dall’altra parte.</p>
<p>Per qualche motivo questo fece arrabbiare Tooru ancora di più. Infilò una mano dentro la tasca laterale del borsone e afferrò le chiavi. Prima che Hajime potesse accorgersene, le lanciò nella sua direzione con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta, mirando al viso.</p>
<p>E fece centro.</p>
<p>Le chiavi lo avevano colpito tra il naso e lo zigomo, poco sotto l’occhio.</p>
<p>Fulmineo, si precipitò fuori dalla palestra, lasciandosi alle spalle un urlo di rabbia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi non lo stava seguendo, eppure Tooru non riusciva a smettere di correre.</p>
<p>Tra i due era sempre stato Iwaizumi quello che passava alle mani. Fargli male aveva scosso qualcosa dentro Tooru, e si sentiva profondamente agitato. Riusciva a percepire quel turbamento anche sotto i battiti accelerati causati dalla corsa.</p>
<p>Come se non bastasse, si era dimenticato che Kindaichi lo aveva avvertito che avrebbe piovuto, e ora si trovava in mezzo alla pioggia, al freddo, ancora grondante di sudore.</p>
<p>Perciò non rallentò. La gamba destra gli bruciava in modo molesto, ma non insopportabile. Una volta arrivato a casa avrebbe fatto riposare il ginocchio, e il giorno venturo si sarebbe svegliato fresco come una rosa. Se la pioggia gli avesse fatto venire un malanno, ci sarebbe voluta più di una notte di riprendersi, e di sicuro non avrebbe fatto in tempo per l’amichevole.</p>
<p>"Non so, un ginocchio non dovrebbe essere morbido."</p>
<p>La voce di Iwaizumi risuonò chiaramente nella testa di Tooru. Questi scosse la testa, scacciando via il pensiero. Il suo ginocchio aveva solo bisogno di riposo; si era allenato troppo e lo aveva stancato, e un paio di volte era atterrato in malo modo. Non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi.</p>
<p>"I tuoi meccanismi di autodifesa fanno schifo. Vedi di farli funzionare quando dovrebbero."</p>
<p><em>Cosa diavolo voleva dire Iwa-chan con una frase del genere?</em>, pensò. Sicuramente pensava che Tooru stesse edulcorando la situazione a sé stesso. Iwaizumi non lo riteneva capace di affrontare la realtà e di guardarla con occhio critico. Ma si sbagliava. Non era Tooru ad addolcire la situazione, era Iwaizumi ad esagerarla. Tooru non avrebbe dato in escandescenze per una sciocchezza come un ginocchio stanco.</p>
<p>"Non è un po’ tardi? Sta per cominciare a piovere."</p>
<p>
  <em>BASTA!</em>
</p>
<p>Perché tutti si ostinavano a preoccuparsi per lui? Tooru era in grado di badare a sé stesso, e se consideravano incoscienza il semplice allenarsi per riuscire a spingersi oltre i propri limiti era un loro problema.</p>
<p>E con questo pensiero fece un ultimo sforzo, accelerando nell’ultimo tratto di strada che lo portava a casa sua, ignorando le grida del proprio ginocchio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru si svegliò grondante di sudore. C’era qualcosa che non andava.</p>
<p>Combatté con le proprie palpebre, che non ne volevano sapere di rimanere aperte, per poi arrivare al compromesso di lasciarle semichiuse. Si passò una mano sul viso per asciugare il sudore.</p>
<p>Sentiva male da qualche parte, ma non riusciva a capire dove. Non era ancora riuscito a svegliarsi del tutto, e non era ancora del tutto presente e consapevole di ciò che lo circondava.</p>
<p>Si passò la lingua asciutta sulle labbra secche, ovviamente senza produrre alcun risultato. Allora allungò il braccio alla propria destra, tastando l’aria finché non trovò il bicchiere d’acqua che aveva lasciato la sera prima sul comodino. Lo afferrò, e se lo portò alla bocca mentre, facendo leva sul braccio destro, si metteva mezzo seduto.</p>
<p>Mentre mandava giù piccoli sorsi d’acqua alla volta si rese conto che non si era messo in una posizione tanto comoda – il busto era ruotato nella direzione del comodino ma la sua metà inferiore era all’insù – perciò fletté le gambe e le allineò con il busto…</p>
<p>Tooru sputò via l’acqua, la sua mano lasciò la presa del bicchiere, che si frantumò a terra, e tutto il sangue che aveva in corpo sembrò andare nella direzione opposta rispetto al cervello.</p>
<p>Terrore.</p>
<p>Tooru aveva capito che parte del corpo gli stava facendo male.</p>
<p>Con la gamba sinistra scalciò via le coperte e afferrò con entrambe le mani il ginocchio destro avvolto dai pantaloni del pigiama, digrignando i denti.</p>
<p>«Finiscila» soffiò. «Ho detto <em>finiscila</em>. Non hai fatto lo stronzo per due giorni di fila. Non sei autorizzato a farlo oggi, <em>hai capito</em>?!»</p>
<p>La porta della sua stanza si spalancò, e Tooru mise su l’espressione più innocente che riuscì a simulare. «Mamma!» salutò. «Ho fatto cadere il bicchiere mentre ero ancora mezzo addormentato, scusami tanto!»</p>
<p>Sua madre si mise a ridere. «Ma guardati, sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma! Vatti a fare una doccia, sembri uno straccio bagnato».</p>
<p>Tooru rise nervosamente. Come avrebbe fatto a far passare inosservato il ginocchio?</p>
<p>Fece scivolare il sedere fino ai piedi del letto, cercando di usare il meno possibile la gamba destra. Ma quando si alzò in piedi essa non cedette. Il dolore non era mutato, e non lo fece nemmeno quando cominciò a camminare.</p>
<p>Tooru sorrise trionfante.</p>
<p>Quando fu sotto la doccia diede una leggera pacca al ginocchio. «Continua a fare il bravo, mi raccomando».</p>
<p>Tooru lasciò che l’acqua bollente gli scorresse lungo la schiena, e nel frattempo rifletté.</p>
<p>Erano passati cinque giorni da quando aveva avuto quel litigio con Iwaizumi. Gli allenamenti erano continuati come sempre, e i due ragazzi non avevano smesso di interagire. Le cose si erano semplicemente fatte più… fredde. Certo, i due non si rivolgevano la parola al di fuori della palestra, e quando lo facevano era per tecnicismi e correzioni, ma non avevano smesso di interagire.</p>
<p>Al contrario di quello che aveva pensato quella sera, quando aveva corso a casa sotto la pioggia, al ginocchio non bastò una notte di riposo per ritornare normale. In cinque giorni era <em>peggiorato</em>.</p>
<p>La squadra contro cui quel giorno avrebbero giocato l’amichevole aveva la fama di essere piuttosto forte e difficilmente impressionabile; forse non era a livelli di nazionali, ma era vigorosa e poliedrica. Tooru non aveva nemmeno la remota intenzione di prendersela comoda per il suo ginocchio mentre gli altri si allenavano per diventare più forti. Che razza di capitano poteva fare una cosa simile?</p>
<p>Così si era impegnato duramente come al solito. La sua battuta al salto stava pian piano migliorando in precisione e in potenza, ma il suo ginocchio non stava riuscendo a tenere il passo. Il giorno in cui era cominciato il fastidio, con gli schiocchi continui, il ginocchio aveva cominciato a fargli male solo dopo l’allenamento. Il giorno dopo sembrava essere tutto a posto, ma il ginocchio non tardò a bruciare, e non smise finché non fu tornato a casa e si fu disteso sul letto. Non era un dolore insopportabile, era perfino ignorabile.</p>
<p>Ma il giorno dopo ancora il dolore lo colpì come un treno tutto in una volta durante il primo giro attorno al perimetro interno della palestra, durante il riscaldamento. Quasi aveva rischiato di inciampare, ma si era ricomposto subito. Quella volta nemmeno il riposo riuscì a scacciare anche solo temporaneamente il dolore: la notte dormì a malapena, poiché fitte improvvise lo svegliavano ogni volta che credeva di essere stato acciuffato da Morfeo, e la mattina del giorno seguente, in classe, aveva perso l’equilibrio perché la gamba destra non era riuscita a reggere il suo peso, ed era rovinato a terra davanti a tutti. Era riuscito a liquidare qualsiasi possibile domanda con una risata che aveva contagiato tutti.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi non aveva riso nemmeno quella volta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’amichevole era iniziata da poco più di un’ora, e l’Aoba Johsai aveva in mano il primo set. Gli avversari sembravano tutti molto bravi individualmente, ma facevano alcuni errori in quanto squadra nel complesso. Tutto sommato, però, le voci su di loro erano vere.</p>
<p>Il ginocchio di Tooru doleva <em>orrendamente</em>. Il primo set non era stato facile da guadagnare, era stata praticamente una lotta punto a punto fino alla fine, e davanti a loro c’era ancora un set (più un eventuale terzo se il secondo l’avessero vinto gli avversari).</p>
<p>La mente di Tooru gli giocò un brutto scherzo, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo ebbe un pensiero inammissibile: <em>Non vedo l’ora che la partita finisca</em>.</p>
<p>No, non avrebbe ceduto. Avrebbe continuato a resistere. Non avrebbe permesso a una parte del suo corpo di tiranneggiare su parti più importanti.</p>
<p>Ormai però stava zoppicando vistosamente, ed entrambi i time out del primo set erano stati chiamati per lui. Gli era stato detto di non esagerare e di fare attenzione alla forza che metteva sulla gamba. Nel secondo time out l’allenatore aveva minacciato di farlo sedere se avesse visto altri segni visibili di dolore fisico.</p>
<p>Così, ora che era cominciato il secondo set, l’attenzione di Tooru non era rivolta solo alla partita, ai propri compagni e avversari e al dolore al ginocchio, ma anche a come nascondere quest’ultimo a tutti i presenti.</p>
<p>La ginocchiera era diventata troppo stretta, e la stanchezza stava cominciando a farsi sentire prima del solito.</p>
<p>
  <em>Solo un altro set. Ce la posso fare.</em>
</p>
<p>Arrivò ancora una volta il suo turno al servizio. Con la sua potente battuta avrebbe guadagnato una manciata di punti in una volta facendo qualche ace.</p>
<p>Fece ruotare la palla tra le mani, lasciandola in aria perché rimbalzasse a terra, per poi riprenderla al volo. Al suono del fischio dell’arbitro, prese un respiro profondo a occhi chiusi.</p>
<p>Li riaprì, e in un istante prese la mira. Lanciò la palla in aria. Era all’altezza e alla distanza perfetta, aveva dosato la forza in modo impeccabile. Questa si prospettava essere la battuta migliore di tutta la partita, almeno fino ad allora.</p>
<p>Prese la rincorsa e saltò, mettendosi in posizione per schiacciare la palla.</p>
<p>E colpì.</p>
<p>Tooru non seppe mai se la palla aveva toccato il campo o se rimase in gioco.</p>
<p>Si era concentrato così tanto sulla propria battuta che aveva scordato di atterrare sulla gamba sinistra, e nell’istante in cui il piede destro toccò il pavimento, la gamba decise di abbandonarlo una volta per tutte.</p>
<p>La vista si oscurò, e Tooru cacciò un grido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agonia.</p>
<p>Non credeva che avrebbe mai utilizzato questa parola per descrivere il proprio stato fisico, ma ora non sembrava esisterne di più adatta.</p>
<p>Non riusciva a percepire parte del suo corpo che non fosse il ginocchio destro, che avvampava e pulsava e tremava.</p>
<p>Tooru era caduto in avanti, proprio su quel ginocchio, e ora si trovava accovacciato a terra, in posizione fetale, senza provare a rialzarsi. Non avrebbe osato muoversi nemmeno di un millimetro.</p>
<p>Chissà quanto risultava patetica la visione di un ragazzo di diciassette anni che si stringeva il ginocchio al petto come un moccioso.</p>
<p>Quanto tempo era passato da quando era caduto? Sembravano ore. Non riusciva nemmeno a percepire lo spazio intorno a lui. Dove si trovava? Magari era già all’ospedale.</p>
<p>Il dolore si espanse fino a prendere il controllo dell’intera gamba, ma diminuì abbastanza da permettere a Tooru di guadagnare un frammento di lucidità, con la quale riprese coscienza di ciò che lo circondava, a partire dal proprio corpo.</p>
<p>Stava sudando freddo.</p>
<p>Rabbrividiva violentemente.</p>
<p>Aveva in bocca il sapore salato, metallico e nauseabondo del sangue.</p>
<p>Aveva stretto talmente forte i denti che ora non riusciva più ad avvicinarli fra loro.</p>
<p>Aveva voglia di gridare.</p>
<p>Sentiva lo stimolo di vomitare.</p>
<p>Qualcuno chiamava il suo nome, ma era un suono ovattato, confuso, come se fosse stato prodotto da qualcuno immerso nell’acqua.</p>
<p>Il pavimentò vibrò quasi impercettibilmente, accompagnato da dei tonfi sordi, e un attimo dopo si sentì afferrare la spalla da dietro.</p>
<p>Provarono a farlo sdraiare sulla schiena, ma lui fece resistenza e agitò le braccia per scacciare via chiunque si fosse avvicinato a lui.</p>
<p>Non poteva farsi vedere in quello stato.</p>
<p>Quella voce non smetteva di chiamarlo, ma Tooru non aveva la forza di rispondere.</p>
<p>Quello che gli parve un braccio scivolò tra il suo collo e il pavimento, e lo mise a sedere. Provò di nuovo a divincolarsi, ma un altro braccio lo immobilizzò.</p>
<p>Si ritrovò contro il petto di qualcuno.</p>
<p>Qualche secondo dopo riprese a sentire i suoni più o meno distintamente.</p>
<p>Nell’ammasso di esclamazioni e scambi di commenti allarmati, una conversazione spiccò più delle altre.</p>
<p>«No, non spostarlo! Ragazzi, allontanatevi, fatelo respirare. Chiamate il dottore! Iwaizumi, fallo stendere. Non c’è bisogno che tu lo tenga così».</p>
<p>«Non mi muovo da qui».</p>
<p>«Iwaizumi, ascoltami. Devi calmarti. Oikawa starà bene».</p>
<p>«Sono calmo».</p>
<p>«Sei pallido come un cencio».</p>
<p>«<em>Sto bene</em>».</p>
<p>«Guardami. Iwaizumi, <em>guardami</em>».</p>
<p><em>Iwaizumi</em>.</p>
<p>La maglia di Iwaizumi era umida a causa del sudore. Il suo cuore stava battendo all’impazzata, ma il suo petto si alzava e abbassava lentamente.</p>
<p>Tooru stese la mano e afferrò un lembo di tessuto della maglietta dell’amico, affondando il viso nel suo petto. In risposta, l’altro lo strinse più forte, un braccio dietro le sue spalle, l’altro attorno al suo torso.</p>
<p>Dei passi frenetici si avvicinarono, e si fermarono affianco a Tooru, nel lato opposto rispetto a quello di Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>«Stendilo a terra, per favore» ordinò una voce femminile.</p>
<p>«Sta bene così» rispose Iwaizumi. Tooru espresse la propria gratitudine strofinando la guancia sulla maglietta.</p>
<p>Un sospiro. «E va bene. Gli dobbiamo far stendere la gamba, però. Non può rimanere così».</p>
<p>«A cosa servono le forbici?»</p>
<p>«Per tagliare la ginocchiera. Meglio non sfilargliela, potremmo fare ulteriori danni».</p>
<p>Tooru sentì il metallo freddo delle forbici farsi strada sotto l’orlo inferiore della ginocchiera. Sentì la pressione del tessuto elastico diminuire sempre di più man mano che veniva tagliato, finché non scomparve del tutto, esponendo il suo ginocchio bruciante.</p>
<p>«Per l’amor del cielo, ragazzo, che cos’hai combinato?» chiese la donna.</p>
<p>Non aveva l’aria di essere una domanda retorica, ma Tooru non riusciva a rispondere. Il cuore gli stava martellando nel petto, e la nausea stava aumentando a dismisura. Aveva paura che, se avesse aperto bocca, avrebbe rigettato l'anima.</p>
<p>Il sollievo causato dal contatto del ginocchio con l’aria fu troppo breve, e il dolore divenne insopportabile.</p>
<p>Una mano gli afferrò l’interno coscia, un’altra si posizionò sotto il suo polpaccio e lo strinse delicatamente.</p>
<p>Non appena le due mani cominciarono a spingere in direzioni opposte, lavorando per distendergli la gamba, Tooru ebbe uno spasmo: la fitta di dolore partì dal ginocchio e attraversò prima la gamba e poi tutta la spina dorsale, facendo inarcare la schiena al ragazzo.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi si spalancarono, e le sue braccia si mossero per spostare le mani della donna.</p>
<p>«No, no, no, no! Non ci riesco!» pianse.</p>
<p>Avrebbe voluto tenere gli occhi chiusi. Erano rimasti serrati per così tanto che ora le luci formavano giochi psichedelici che non fecero che peggiorare il suo voltastomaco. Ma la cosa peggiore era che la prima cosa che vide fu il ginocchio gonfio e livido.</p>
<p>Si portò una mano alla bocca per reprimere un conato. Il braccio di Iwaizumi che prima era avvolto attorno al suo torso si spostò per afferrargli il viso e portarselo al petto.</p>
<p>«Non guardare» gli sussurrò. «Mordimi la mano se ti fa male».</p>
<p>Tooru scosse la testa, e posizionò la propria fra i denti.</p>
<p>La donna riprese da dove aveva interrotto, e di nuovo dal ginocchio partì quella fitta simile a una scarica elettrica. Tooru singhiozzò e si morse la mano più forte che poté.</p>
<p>«Siamo a metà. Abbiamo quasi finito. Resisti ancora un po’».</p>
<p>Non appena la parte posteriore della gamba fu a contatto con il freddo pavimento Tooru rilasciò tutto il fiato che aveva trattenuto, per poi inspirare profondamente. Presto perse il controllo dei propri respiri, che diventarono ansimi irregolari. Quella posizione non era per nulla confortevole.</p>
<p>La donna ispezionò il ginocchio e Tooru sussultò.</p>
<p>«Basta…» gemette il ragazzo, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.</p>
<p>Un’improvvisa freschezza toccò il suo ginocchio, facendogli tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Finalmente rilassò tutti i muscoli, e si abbandonò completamente addosso a Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>«Ecco, questo lo lasciamo qui per una decina di minuti, poi gli bendiamo il ginocchio» disse la donna. «E l’ambulanza?»</p>
<p>«Sta arrivando» rispose quello che gli sembrò l’allenatore.</p>
<p>«Perfetto. Meglio assicurarci che il tendine non sia troppo danneggiato. In quel caso sarebbe necessaria un’operazione».</p>
<p>Tooru emise un brontolio.</p>
<p>«E invece è proprio così, ragazzo. C’è la possibilità che tu possa aver compromesso la tua intera carriera di giocatore di pallavolo».</p>
<p>Tooru sentì che il solito interruttore stava per attivarsi, ma lo bloccò.</p>
<p>"I tuoi meccanismi di autodifesa fanno schifo. Vedi di farli funzionare quando dovrebbero."</p>
<p>«Lo so».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Tendinite patellare, come sospettavo» enunciò il dottore, una volta che ebbero terminato l’esame obiettivo. «Detto anche ginocchio del saltatore. Dovremo ricorrere a qualche esame di imaging per capire a che stadio si trova. Dovrebbe bastare l’ecografia, ma, qualora i tuoi genitori volessero fartelo fare, l’esame ai raggi X non fa che rimuovere ogni dubbio e verificare che non ci siano problemi ossei associati all’infiammazione del tendine rotuleo».</p>
<p>Tooru annuì distrattamente. C’era una sola cosa nella sua mente: «Quanto tempo mi ci vorrà per guarire?»</p>
<p>Il dottore ghignò, accentuando le rughe attorno alla bocca. «Serve sapere lo stadio in cui si trova l’infiammazione per dirlo con esattezza. Da questo primo esame, non sembra essere a uno stadio eccessivamente avanzato, ma nemmeno ai primi stadi. Però non voglio darti i numeri adesso, perché c’è la possibilità che possa rimangiarmeli. Perciò abbi pazienza».</p>
<p>Stavolta fu Iwaizumi a parlare: «Piuttosto, la terapia? Dovrebbe essere uguale per tutti, a prescindere dallo stadio».</p>
<p>Il dottore mise su un’espressione meditante. «Sì e no. Se il tendine è talmente danneggiato da essere irrecuperabile l’unica soluzione possibile è l’intervento chirurgico. M-ma non credo proprio sia il tuo caso, Oikawa-kun» aggiunse rapidamente, probabilmente notando l’accenno di paura negli occhi di Tooru. «Ad ogni modo, se scartiamo a priori questa eventualità, basterebbero il riposo, 4 o 5 impacchi giornalieri di ghiaccio e una fasciatura che comprima per bene il ginocchio. Qualora il dolore ti facesse star troppo male potresti farti prescrivere dei farmaci».</p>
<p>Tooru accennò un sorriso, sperando che il dottore avesse finito di parlargli. «Va bene».</p>
<p>L’uomo sembrò capire, e sospirò. «Chiama pure l’infermiera, se dovessi aver bisogno. Vi lascio soli». E lasciò la stanza.</p>
<p>Tooru aspettò che il medico si fosse allontanato e che nessuno entrasse dopo di lui prima di rompere il ghiaccio. «Riesci a crederci? Un alzatore. Con il ginocchio del saltatore! AHAHAHAHA!»</p>
<p>«Già…» rispose l’amico, giocherellando con un filo che sfuggiva alla coperta su cui era seduto Tooru.</p>
<p>«<em>Tendinite patellare</em>» proseguì il castano, sillabando le due astruse parole e tentando di imitare la voce del dottore. «Che nome scemo» rise.</p>
<p>«Tu sei uno scemo» ribadì Iwaizumi. Il suo tono era scherzoso, ma nascondeva una connotazione seria, come una canzone dalla melodia allegra e ballabile il cui testo però è infelice.</p>
<p>Tooru si voltò verso di lui. Aveva il viso rilassato, non era arrabbiato, nonostante uno dei pensieri che lo avevano assillato mentre veniva portato in ospedale era stato: <em>Iwa-chan mi ucciderà, mi farà a pezzi</em>.</p>
<p>Il suo sguardo era tanto intenso da essere penetrante, perciò Tooru non riuscì a reggere a lungo. Ruppe il contatto fra i loro occhi, e fissò i propri sulle mani che teneva intrecciate sul grembo.</p>
<p>Rise amaramente. «Già. Hai ragione. Sono proprio uno scemo» mormorò.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi non rispose.</p>
<p>Il silenzio si protrasse a lungo fra i due, e venne rotto da un singhiozzo di Tooru. Quest’ultimo si portò una mano al viso, per poi farla scivolare tra i capelli, che strinse in un pugno.</p>
<p>«Mi dispiace, Iwa-chan. Mi dispiace tanto…» pianse.</p>
<p>Sentì un fruscio di vestiti e coperte, poi il letto, accanto a lui, si abbassò sotto il peso di Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>Si voltò nuovamente a guardarlo. L’intera palestra lo aveva visto frignare tra le braccia del proprio migliore amico. Aveva addirittura quasi fatto una scenata perché non volevano farlo salire sull’ambulanza. Ormai non aveva più un briciolo di dignità né di vergogna, perciò non aveva importanza se lo vedeva piangere.</p>
<p>Ciò che non si aspettava era di vedere piangere anche lui.</p>
<p>«Iwa-chan…» esclamò, stupito.</p>
<p>«Non dovresti chiedere scusa a me». Gli occhi del ragazzo si fissarono in un punto da qualche parte alla destra di Tooru. «Quello che si è fatto del male sei tu».</p>
<p>«Oh…» Tooru anche stavolta distolse lo sguardo. Cominciò a torturarsi le dita.</p>
<p>«Io… io so che tu hai un senso di responsabilità in quanto capitano. So che sei testardo come un mulo. So che vuoi sempre dare il meglio di te in qualsiasi situazione. Ma non riesco a stare fermo a guardare mentre ti distruggi». La voce gli si ruppe nel pronunciare l’ultima parola. «Se finissi qui questo discorso probabilmente non mi ascolteresti. Quindi… Ti prego. Ti <em>prego</em>, Tooru. Se non riesci a prenderti cura di te stesso <em>per</em> te stesso, almeno fallo per…» Si interruppe. Prese un respiro profondo. «Fallo per… Per…» Il capo gli cadde in avanti.</p>
<p>Tooru sentì il proprio cuore palpitare, e un brivido gli attraversò la schiena. Allungò una mano e la posò timidamente sulla sua guancia. Il gesto fece alzare di scatto la testa di Iwaizumi, che però non si scostò.</p>
<p>Con il pollice cominciò a disegnare piccoli cerchi sulla pelle dell’altro, guadagnando tempo mentre cercava le parole per rispondergli.</p>
<p>Prima che potesse farlo, Iwaizumi gli posò una mano sulla coscia, per poi stringere forte. Tooru lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati e tolse la mano dalla guancia. «Iwa-chan! Per caso vuoi approfittarti di un infermo?!» esclamò in un tono fintamente indignato.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi rise, arrossendo lievemente. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Tooru e strinse ancora più forte la sua coscia. «Scemo…»</p>
<p>Nuovamente rimasero fermi e in silenzio, ma questa volta fu Iwaizumi a romperlo.</p>
<p>«Noi due dobbiamo andare ai nazionali insieme. Promettimi che rimarrai tutto intero e che verrai ai nazionali con me».</p>
<p>A Tooru si scaldò il cuore. Un sorriso si aprì sulle sue labbra. «Te lo prometto».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>